


Only Hope

by hyesoh



Series: 10 Songs Drabble Challenge [EXO] [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Amnesia, Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyesoh/pseuds/hyesoh
Summary: No one tells Yixing about Luhan.





	Only Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal on September 2013.
> 
> Drabble #7 of the 10 Songs Drabble Challenge I did. The song is the piano instrumental version of **Only Hope by Mandy Moore**.

Yixing doesn't remember anything before the destruction of EXO planet. He would beg of them to tell him stories about their lost home world, trying piece his memory back together, and all of them would conspire to keep the most important event from him.

They would talk about the butterflies that Sehun and Zitao used to communicate with each other, about the army of snowmen that Minseok creates during long winters to guard their realm, and even about the fireflowers that Chanyeol made for Kyungsoo, but never about the seer who foresaw the destruction of their planet.

From time to time, Yixing would ask if they know someone with the gift of foresight, but all of them would claim that they knew no one who could even so much as predict the weather. And so Yixing continues to heal their injuries from doing the back-breaking work in creating a new planet for them to live in.

On rare occasions, he would play the piano while waiting for them to return. He played nothing but a single incomplete piece, and while he claimed that it was because he doesn't know how to play anything else, everybody knew it was because he was valiantly trying to finish composing the incomplete piece, but couldn't.

And how could he, when he doesn't even know what or who the piece was about, and no one was brave enough to tell him that he was composing the song for the only love of his near eternal life, the doomed seer who died along with their planet.

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe you're wondering what caused Yixing to have amnesia. I have my ideas, but you're all free to speculate.


End file.
